


What if

by Sanzaru



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzaru/pseuds/Sanzaru
Summary: The Lost Light crew has made their way to an alternate universe of Cybertron, some things are different but some are the same. Can one lone autobot find someone from his past to be a part of his future?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing, Wrift
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	What if

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



Drift vented hard and looked around the alternate Cybertron, a stark difference to the one he remembered. The repaired one. The pre-war broken one. It was different and the same all at once. He snuck away from the group, the whirr of his spark fast and erratic but he had to know if Wing still existed here. This place where they'd never met. Had Wing left this world like in their universe or was he still here? Working with the other underground resistance? He could only hope so.

His optics brightened at a familiar sound. The click of delicate wingtips, the light sound of a pede step belonging to an areal altmode landing nearby. His spark felt like it stopped completely as he turned towards the sound, seeing the knight for the first time in a long time. 'It's him. It's really him. Doing what he always does. Helping others.' Drift barely kept his composure as he moved towards the familiar frame.

'His energy is different. He's hurting for everyone here so much.'

Drift moved slowly, watching the jet as he moved around, not even noticing how he'd gotten so close to him before bright yellow optics turned to him.  
"Can I help you stranger?"

The voice was soft but brought so many memories to the surface he felt his spark stall for a moment.

"Wing, right?"

"Yes, have we met before?" A slight tilt of his helm with a lilting voice before his optics widened and the smile faded slightly looking just past Drift. Drift turned and realized his optics had caught on his sword.  
"You recognize it, it's not yours but-" Drift stopped, wondering how to explain everything. How could he? He felt he needed to offer an apology at the minimum but how to explain he was the cause of his death. At least his counterpart's death.

"It's my sword but it's not connected to me, at least not as it should be. An explanation would be interesting to hear." Wing offered a somewhat bemused expression, his own wings folding gently over his back where his own sword was missing.

Drift shifted slightly, optics dancing about nervously before pulling the sword free and showing it to Wing. He held it out, not sure if he was trying to give it or just let him see it. Wing's digits danced over the blade, touching gently but the caress made the lightest noise that reminded Drift of an earth bird chirping he'd heard a few times.  
"I-"  
"You're one of the strangers from the other dimension right? I take it that you recognize me from your world. Let me guess, I'm dead, at least in your timeline?" Wing smiled, that sort of knowledgable but melancholy filled smile whenever he'd talked about the problems he couldn't fix. 

"I made a mistake. You were hurt but you didn't die in vain. You encouraged the other knights to come out of hiding. It was amazing. You were honoured and Ultra Magnus gave me your sword as a reminder to carry with me." His vocalizer was soft, barely a mumble as he spoke, optics locked onto Wing's digits still stroking over the blade.

"Yes, well I'm sure I had a servo in causing the trouble that caused it. My own blade was lost in a battle and I haven't been able to retrieve it. This one has bonded to you now though, but I can sense a piece of my spark in it. It's rather interesting stranger."

"Drift, my name's Drift."

"Drift." Wing's smile had his spark racing again, the glyphs and tenor of his vocalizer causing a rev of his system that had energon rising to his cheeks. Wing always had managed to get a strong reaction out of him. "Drift. Such a simple name for someone who seems to have a rather large story. I was just about to go for rations. Care to join me and give me the rundown?”

Wing’s optics seemed to brighten, looking over his frame openly. ‘He must notice my paintjob is similar to the other knights, or at least him. It’s not terribly common, especially for my frametype.’

“You’re a rather attractive mech you know? I can’t help but wonder what exactly we were to each other.” 

Drift’s vents stalled completely and his engine throttled as he really noticed the look Wing seemed to be giving him. He’d had dreams about something like this happening but now that it was every possible reaction to the scenario seemed to have left his processor. 

“I-I ah- Thank- Thank you?” 

“Tell me, did you choose the paintjob to look like mine, the common knight colors or do we just happen to match?” Another cheeky grin from the jet, optics dancing like light across his cheek plating as he nodded to the side and began walking. Drift could only follow as he tried to think of an appropriate answer to the question.

“I-It was sort of forced on me but I grew to like it, a lot. I was badly damaged when we met and brought to a hidden Utopian city you had helped create. It was amazing, I didn’t fully appreciate it at the time but I learned to.” 

“Interesting. It sounds like something I wish had happened here- at least some escaping the growing mess that is our homeworld.” A soft sigh and Drift stepped closer, unable to help his servo from reaching out to gently touch the shoulder plating of the jet’s frame.

“It’s not something you seemed entirely happy with, to be honest. You didn’t like hiding away, you wanted to do more, save more, fight more-” He stumbled over the words, surprised at how being in Wing’s presence set him back to a different mentality. His confidence and bravado lost in his confusion and a growing desire the more he was in the presence of the jet once more. ‘So many things unsaid and never done.’

“Ah yes, I’m never satisfied. Perhaps tonight you can change that. I need a bit of stress relief.” Another cheeky grin and he changed his direction slightly. “Unless you would be opposed to some mutual stress relief during my downtime? A story to share, some energon and perhaps something more?”

Drift’s engine revved and his steps quickened to match up with Wing. His spark felt heavy and light, spinning excitedly even as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Are you propositioning what I think you are?”

“Of course, you gave me the impression that we had a deep history and I may only get this one chance. I hate feeling like I haven’t experienced something and lost my chance.”

Drift shook his helm slightly, not wanting to leave Wing with a misconception. ‘Be truthful Drift. Don’t make the same mistakes as last time.’

“I have to be honest Wing, I’ve thought about it but we never had a proper chance. I wanted to and after you were gone. I thought about you and how if I’d done things differently- maybe you’d still be around.”

His EM field wavered painfully, his aura surely miscolored and Wing seemed to sense it and turned towards him.

“You can say no. We can part ways now and you can believe this was just a dream.” Wing’s vocalizer was soft and his optics were so comforting that all Drift could do was shake his helm.

“No, I also don’t like to miss out on chances. Having regrets has never sat well with me, better to do something about it than to wish I had. I can’t change the past but I can recolor it in my memories.”

Drift finally properly smiled, optics really meeting Wing’s with equal measure and he got one of those beautiful pure smiles only Wing could give. His servo was taken by Wing’s and he barely noticed as he was led away from the crowded underground base, through tunnels and hidden passages. Passing under lights and through dark areas in a maze of movement. 

Their optics kept meeting and Wing’s aura seemed to swirl in time with his EM field. There was only Wing that he could see, just him and their connection that even though they'd just met and soon they were alone with a berth and Drift could only stare into golden optics with a beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible NSFW Chapter 2 in the future as I'd intended to get some stuff happening but got a bit long-winded regarding the set up more than I'd intended.


End file.
